Gotham OS
by Crazypaola
Summary: Alors ici je vais essayer d'écrire plusieurs OS sur la série Gotham (je suis sûre que vous ne l'auriez jamais deviné !) si possible humoristiques :3
1. Un Pingouin, un Sphinx et des oignons

Oswald avait décidé de rendre une visite à son cher ami Jim Gordon. Il arriva à la GCPD et se dirigea directement vers le bureau du policier.

Mais il n'y trouva personne, ce qui le mit de mauvaise humeur.

Comment son seul amis osait il ne pas être là quand il voulait le voir ?

Il décida de l'attendre malgré tout. Il s'assit dans sa chaise, de là, il pouvait voir tout le commissariat.

Au bout de quelques minutes il entendit quelqu'un venir vers lui.

Mais ce n'était pas celui qu'il attendait, c'était ce...

Nygma, oui c'est ça, Edward Nygma.

Oswald ne leva même pas la tête et regarda les papier sur le bureau de Jim

"Pourriez-vous me dire où est l'inspecteur Gordon ?

-Il est parti avec Harvey, un cadavre a été retrouvé"

Alors Oswald était déçu.

Et en colère, surtout en colère.

Il ne venait jamais embêter Jim à la GCPD, sauf à de très rares occasions et juste quand il venait, il n'était pas là...

Il froissa le papier qu'il avait pris sur le bureau avant de l'y rejeter violemment.

Il inspira un bon coup.

Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver.

Surtout devant l'autre, celui qui aimait tant les énigmes.

En parlant d'énigmes, il n'en avait pas encore posées...

"On ne peut me voir, ni m'entendre, ni me sentir, ni me goûter ni même me toucher mais si l'on prononce mon nom je ne suis plus. Qui suis-je ?"

Finalement nous avons parler trop vite...

Oswald leva les yeux vers le poseur d'énigmes, il lui lança un regard blasé et exaspéré.

L'autre avait l'habitude et ne se détacha pas de son sourire d'imbécile,

"Alors ? Vous abandonnez ?"

Le brun se leva lentement, inspirant doucement pour se calmer.

"Dites-moi où se trouve Jim. "

"Le silence ! C'est le silence, le simple fait de prononcer son nom me fait disparaître ! Pour ce qui est de votre cher Jim il est là où on peut trouver ce qui _pour la chambre, est tout petit, souvent dans la fosse, il est mis, son fauteuil est placé devant et ses bois résonnent avec le vent_.

-Je vous jure que je vais vous tuer de la façon la plus douloureuse possible, alors un conseil, disparaissez de ma vue."

Non, notre cher gérant de club ne supportait pas les énigmes. Surtout quand il n'en connaissait pas les réponses.

Edward déglutit puis pencha sa tête sur le côté, son sourire crétin étirant ses lèvres,

"Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir dérangé."

Puis après un geste de la tête à l'égard de son interlocuteur, il reparti vers le laboratoire.

Le criminel se rassit et malgré tout essaya de résoudre l'énigme.

Au bout de longues minutes, sans avoir réussi à trouver une réponse, il décida finalement de rattraper le scientifique, au risque d'être de nouveau confronté à une devinette et à une nouvelle envie de meurtre.

Il aurait aussi pu attende le policier à son bureau.

Ou rentrer à son bar et revenir plus tard.

Mais non, il parti à la poursuite de celui qui l'énervait.

La logique des pingouins.

Cherchez pas.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le laboratoire. Il y entra et trouva un Edward triturant de la nourriture à l'aide d'une pince. Et il y avait aussi une sorte de grosse loupe à travers laquelle il regardait.

Il ne leva même pas les yeux quand Oswald entra mais son sourire s'agrandit.

"Il y a une chaise dans le coin si vous voulez."

Il indiqua l'endroit tout en continuant son... expérience ?

"Non merci... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites à ces pauvres pâtes ?

-J'enlève les oignons. Ils sont écœurant.

-Vous avez vraiment un problème.

-Dis l'homme qui ne peut pas marcher autrement qu'en boitant, tel un _pingouin._ "

Oui.

Edward est con.

Ou alors suicidaire.

Ou les deux.

Il n'est pas du genre à réfléchi avant de parler.

Surtout quand il est stressé, ou anxieux, ou excité, ou énervé, enfin dès qu'il ressent une émotion "forte".

Vous avez dû le remarquer.

Reste à savoir quelle émotion c'était maintenant.

Enfin je pense que vous voulez savoir ce qui est arrivé à notre imbécile suicidaire.

Et bien non, il n'est pas mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

Étonnant n'est-ce pas ?

Oswlad était simplement sortit pour revenir au bout de quelques minutes avec un sachet dans les mains.

Avant que le fan de devinettes ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit un déluge d'oignon s'abattit sur son plat.

Et l'origine de ce désastres quand à lui sourit de toute ses dents.

En plus son cher inspecteur venait d'arriver.

Il partit donc à sa rencontre, fier de lui.


	2. Un Pingouin saoul et un Flic blond

Oswald avait du mal à faire tourner son club, il n'avait pas beaucoup de clients.

Cela le déprimait pas mal.

Il décida donc -sachant qu'il allait le regretter- d'aller vider quelques bouteilles.

Il en récupéra deux et monta à l'étage, fermé au public.

D'ailleurs si il l'ouvrait il n'y aurait personne donc il préférait garder cet étage pour lui.

Il s'affala sur une banquette et ouvrit la première bouteille, qu'il commença aussitôt à vider.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la moitié de la seconde bouteille il se leva en quête d'une troisième.

Quand il réussit enfin à se lever, il tanguait plus que d'habitude.

Sa démarche était plus ridicule que jamais.

Il arriva en bas des escaliers sans être tombé -magnifique exploit- puis se traîna ensuite jusqu'en dessous du comptoir.

Par chance il n'y avait plus personne pour le voir dans cet état pathétique, enfin personne à part quelques gardes du corps et Butch, qui faisaient comme si de rien était.

Oswald termina la seconde bouteille et entama la troisième quand quelqu'un entra dans le bar, il n'y fit pas attention et resta à sa place, c'est-à-dire en position semi-fœtale sous le comptoir tenant sa bouteille comme son bien le plus précieux.

"Je voudrais parler à Oswald Cobblepot"

A ces mots Oswald s'immobilisa. Il avait reconnu la voix mais souhaitait s'être trompé.

Il se ratatina sur lui en priant pour que le nouvel arrivant s'en aille et que ses employés ne fasses pas les idiots et ne lui disent pas qu'il se cachait sous le comptoir.

Mais vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est pas ce qui s'était passé.

Un de ces imbéciles d'employé -qui se révéla être Butch- lui indiqua où se trouvait le patron du club.

Le Pingouin pensa à surgir de derrière le comptoir et tabasser l'autre imbécile mais à peine il releva la tête que cette dernière lui ordonna violemment de rester assis.

Il se promis que la prochaine fois il serait plus délicat quand il voudra se lever.

Alors il fit le choix de se recroqueviller sur lui-même en espérant disparaître.

Il entendit des pas hésitant qui s'approchaient, Oswald ne bougeait plus pensant réellement qu'ainsi il serait invisible au yeux de tous.

"Hum... Oswald ?"

Oswald releva la tête, il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit complètement saoul...

-Oswald, j'ai une faveur à te demander... "

Non c'est pas ce que vous pensez.

Bande de pervers.

Oswald savait qu'il valait mieux régler ça rapidement, plus vite il aiderait le policier, plus vite il partirait et moins il aurait le temps de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

"D'accord"

Le gérant du club se leva délicatement, se rappelant de l'ordre de son cerveau.

Une fois debout il avança doucement mais trébucha.

Il atterrit sur le blond qui le retint.

Il se dégagea rapidement, rouge comme un tomate.

Ce qui fit sourire celui qui venait de le rattraper.

Il s'assit à la table la plus proche suivit du policier, puis ordonna au personnes présentes de les laisser.

L'inspecteur expliqua que l'enquête en cours n'avançait pas depuis trop longtemps, qu'il était sûr que c'était un coup monté et encore d'autres choses dont le criminel ne se souvenait déjà plus.

Il essayait de se concentrer, de retenir ce qu'il lui disait, mais l'alcool qu'il avait consommé l'en empêchait.

En plus il ne faisait que repenser au moment où il s'était écrasé contre Jim.

Ce qui, cumulé à l'alcool, lui fit un teint joliment cramoisi.

Jim l'avait remarqué, car oui il était blond mais c'était un blond intelligent !

Enfin pour un blond...

Il avait bien vu qu'Oswald n'était pas dans son état normal.

Et il avait fait le lien avec la bouteille d'alcool qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché.

Et il avait même compris que ce n'était sûrement pas la première entamée.

Il savait que le brun buvait mais il ne le voyait pas se saouler...

Maintenant il essayait de savoir pourquoi.

De toute manière ce qu'il disait n'avait pas d'importance vu que l'autre ne l'écoutait même pas...

À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

À lui.

Oswald pensait à Jim.

Malgré leurs différents, il ne l'avait jamais frappé.

Il aurait pu, sans problème.

Il était bien plus fort que lui, et c'était un policier.

En plus personne ne lui aurait reproché quoi que ce soit.

Il savait très bien qu'il ne leverai jamais la main sur lui.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'était un homme bien.

Mais il avait du mal à le comprendre.

Tellement de gens avaient profité de lui et s'étaient défoulé sur lui.

Il en avait l'habitude en fait, quand il se faisait frapper cela ne le choquait même plus...

Puis trouvant que c'était bien silencieux il leva les yeux.

En face de lui le policier l'observait.

Ce qui le fit encore rougir, ce qui semblait impossible.

Donc ressemblant maintenant à une tomate croisée avec un Pingouin, il se mit à bégayer.

Il essayait de formuler un phrase, hein.

Avec sujet, verbe, compléments et même suppléments mais son cerveau lui n'était pas vraiment d'accord.

Non lui il préférait les onomatopées, c'est plus rigolo.

C'est alors que l'autre cerveau de la salle, celui de Jim, se mit en route, pour de vrai.

Oswald n'était pas bien, et en plus il n'était pas en état de l'aider, pas de suite en tout cas.

Mais c'était peut être à lui de l'aider.

Il se leva donc sous le regard du saoul.

Il lui retira la bouteille, non pas sentir une légère résistance.

"Oswald, je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer."

Il s'approcha alors du gérant et le mit debout.

L'autre n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de débattre avec le détective pour qu'il le laisse.

Pour une fois que quelqu'un -qui n'était pas sa mère- s'occupait de lui...

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Jim à une allure plus ou moins égale à celle d'une tortue.

Il le remena à sa maman qui le remercia mille fois d'avoir pris soin de son "cher Oswald chéri".

Sur le trajet de retour le blond se dit qu'en fait les pingouins c'était plutôt mignon en fait.

Enfin ça il ne l'assuma pas vraiment et le chassa de son esprit.


	3. Un Pingouin et son infirmière

Edward avait recueilli un petit pingouin blessé depuis un certain moment déjà.  
Ce dernier ne pouvait plus voler.  
Il tentait de s'en occuper du mieux qu'il pouvait  
Mais c'était assez compliqué, surtout que l'oiseau ne tenait pas plus que ça à vivre.  
Il avait perdue sa mère.  
D'une façon atroce.  
Mais cela l'avait libéré, libéré de sa seule et unique faiblesse.  
C'est ce qu'il pensait et il le lui avait dit très clairement.  
D'ailleurs cet élan l'avait un peu surpris.  
Nygma commençait à prendre un peu plus de place dans son esprit.  
Ça l'inquiétait, surtout que la présence du criminel semblait lui donner plus de force.  
Sûrement parce qu'ils se ressemblaient.  
Tout deux meurtriers, forts et puissants.  
Et lui, Edward, le pauvre scientifique qui se faisait écraser par tout le monde.  
Il devait avouer qu'il avait envisagé à plusieurs reprises de laisser l'autre prendre le contrôle.  
Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas, que c'était mal.  
C'est alors qu'un gémissement le fit sortir de ses pensées.  
Il se tourna face à son lit où était allongé le Pingouin.  
Une larme dévalait sa joue.

"Qu'il est pathétique... Il pleure parce-que sa môman est morte. Pff et c'est ça qui se dit être le roi de Gotham ? Hahaha alors je serai facilement le roi du monde !

-Tais toi ! Il est fatigué, blessé et il a perdu quelqu'un qu'il aime ! C'est un être humain qui a des sentiments ! C'est normal qu'il réagisse de cette manière !

\- Il est _faibl_ e, c'est tout. Et pourquoi tu le défends ? Il te traite comme les autres. Pourquoi tu la ramener chez nous ? Oui c'est vrai, tu es un _fa_ n. Ha ha. Il t'impressionne, mais regarde le. Tu es presque moins ridicule que lui...

\- La ferme !

\- Quoique, il va sûrement te tuer une fois qu'il se sera remit.

\- Non. Il ne le fera pas.

\- Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Je..."

Le brun s'était mit à bouger, il s'était maintenant assis et observait le scientifique avec de grands yeux.

"Vous parlez seul ?"

Edward rougit et paniqua.  
Il avait fait en sorte que son invité n'assiste à aucune de ses dispute avec Nygma.  
Qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'il était... fou.  
Mais il avait tout gâché, comme d'habitude, comme avec Mademoiselle Kringle.  
Alors, sentant le regard de l'autre sur lui il se décida à répondre,

"Non. Bien sûr que non. Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Bravo, tu sais vraiment pas mentir mon gars... Enfin tu mérites un bon point, t'as pas sortit d'énigmes stupides.

\- Tres mal. J'ai faim.

\- Il reste des pâtes, je vous les réchauffe ? le scientifique fit de son mieux pour ignorer les commentaires blessant de l'autre.

\- Oui. Merci."

Le brun s'emmitoufla dans la couverture en attendant la nourriture.  
Elle ne tarda pas, emmenée par Edward qui lui tendit le plat.  
Son invité lui arracha des mains et se mit à manger.  
Alors l'autre, assis à ses pieds l'observait.  
Il se dit que c'était homme qui avait dû souffrir.  
Énormément.  
Pour qu'il devienne ce qu'il est devenu.  
Quand il l'avait retrouvé dans la forêt, en sang, les yeux remplis de larmes, désespéré, son coeur s'était serré et sa gorge nouée, il avait ressentit tellement de peine pour cet homme.  
Car oui, il savait que derrière le froid et génie criminel se cachait un homme qui souffrait.  
Il le voyait dans ses yeux.  
Il avait alors ramené chez lui.  
Il voulait s'occuper de lui, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.  
Pourquoi lui ?  
Pourquoi le Pingouin et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Peut être parce qu'il l'impressionnait.  
Peut être parce qu'il lui faisait de la peine.  
Peut être parce qu'il lui rappelait un peu lui même.  
Peut être parce qu'il...

"Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder ?"

L'aimait.

Il ne répondit pas à sa question.  
Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Mais l'autre posa sur lui un regard insistant.  
Edward ne put s'empêche de se plonger dans ce regard, dans ces yeux clair, dans ces yeux magnifiques.  
Et, sans faire attention au regard méchant qu'il lui jetait, il s'approcha de l'autre.

"Me dis pas que tu vas faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire..."

La voix de Nygma avait perdue un peu d'ampleur et de toute façon le scientifique ne l'écoutait plus.  
Il s'approchait de l'autre de plus en plus.

"Il va tellement te tuer. Ha ha ha !"

Sa voix avait repris de la puissance et Ed se mit à douter.  
Encore.  
L'autre avait réussi à le mettre mal à l'aise et à le faire se questionner.  
Pour expliquer son geste il prit le plateau vide de son invité et le ramena ramena à la cuisine.  
Ce dernier n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé.  
Il pensait que l'autre voulait faire autre chose.  
Il rougit.  
Il ne comprenait pas bien.  
D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que ça qu'il ne comprenait pas.  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre s'occupait de lui.  
Il lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'il était une sorte de... maître spirituel pour lui, ou une autre bêtise dans le genre.  
Mais il savait que ce n'était pas tout.  
Puis il repensait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, au discours que lui avait fait le scientifique.  
Ce discours sur l'amour qui était une faiblesse.  
Que la mort de sa mère était une bonne chose car ainsi il n'avait plus de point faible.  
Peut être qu'il n'avait pas tort, ça faisait tellement mal.  
Il se demanda si cet homme arrivait réellement à n'avoir aucun attachement, aucune faiblesse.  
C'est alors que la personne concerné revint.

"Vous avez encore faim ?

\- Oui. Mais il n'y a rien de bon ici."

Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être hargneux et mauvais, il s'était montré faible face à cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine.  
Même si il y avait quelque chose qui le poussait à se confier à lui, il avait du mal à lui faire confiance, comme à n'importe qui.  
Même si l'autre ne demandait que ça.

"Vous voulez que j'aille vous acheter quelque chose ?

\- Non, c'est bon, il releva la tête et regarda son hôte dans les yeux, pourquoi m'avez vous ramener ici et pourquoi vous occupez vous de moi ?"

Alors me scientifique se demanda qu'elle était la meilleure chose à faire, partir en courant ou prier pour devenir invisible ?

"Pathéééétique, chantonna l'autre"

Il pouvait mentir.  
Mais il était fatigué et était déjà à la base un horrible menteur.  
Alors il ne lui restait qu'un choix, dire la vérité.

"Tu vas pas oser ?"

Edward se rapprocha du lit.

"Il va oser."

Il s'assit à côté du blessé.

"Il va te tuer."

Et pour la première fois le regarda dans les yeux sans rougir.  
Ah non, il rougissait.  
Mais il avait l'air plus sûr de lui que jamais.

"Tu vas souffrir."

Alors il s'approcha du visage du brun qui se mit à rougir à son tour.

"J'ai pas envie de mourir, j'ai encore plein de gens à tuer moi..."

Il chuchota alors à l'oreille du brun,

"Parce-que vous êtes ma faiblesse"

L'autre leva les bras et les yeux au ciel,

"Que c'est niais ! Finalement je veux bien mourir."

Et Edward surmontant toutes ses peurs et angoisses, embrassa Oswald.

"Adieu monde cruel."

Cet os s'inspire de ce fanart, que j'adore : post/143277712936


	4. Un Pingouin, une taupe et des lunettes

Pour la troisième fois cette semaine des cris résonnaient dans le laboratoire. Et pour la troisième fois cette semaine Jim et Harvey s'y rendirent précipitamment lorsqu'ils revinrent de leur enquête.

Quand les policiers entrèrent ils eurent droit au même spectacle que les deux autres fois. Edward Nygma, le scientifique qui ne semblait savoir parler qu'en énigmes et qui acceptait toutes les moqueries et insultes sans broncher, était hors de lui, on ne le reconnaissait pratiquement pas. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffées et commençaient à boucler, il avait les sourcils froncés et un regard méchant. Il était face à son interlocuteur qu'il dépassait de plusieurs centimètres.

"Essayez donc de me résoudre cette énigme monsieur le génie ! Qu'est ce qui est noir et blanc et qui piaille sans arrêt ?"

L'Homme à qui s'adressait le poseur de devinettes, Oswald Cobblepot -alias _le Pingouin_ \- mafieux de grande envergure -autoproclamé _Roi de Gotham-_ avec un grand nombre d'assassinat/tortures/manipulations/etc à son actif, lui lança le regard le plus meurtrier qu'il n'avait jamais reçu. Enfin depuis la dernière dispute.

"Vous n'oseriez pas...

\- Vous voulez parier ?"

Edward sourit à son interlocuteur, un sourire mesquin. L'autre le menaça du bout de son parapluie.

"Je vous jure que si vous continuez comme ça...

\- Quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ? Ce n'est pas nouveau... Vous m'avez déjà menacé et je suis toujours en vie. Alors trouvez autre chose."

Le brun serra les poings, il se retenait de se jeter sur le scientifique et de l'étrangler.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe _encore_ ?"

Harvey commençait à en avoir marre de ces disputes répétées, d'accord la première fois c'était amusant jusqu'au moment où de dangereux produits -très- toxiques avaient commencés à voler dans le commissariat. La deuxième fois c'était déjà moins drôle mais bon, ça faisait de l'animation, enfin quand ça part en lancé de morceaux de cadavre c'est tout de suite moins drôle. Même pour lui.

"Cet imbéciles n'arrête pas de venir me déranger ! s'emporta Edward.

\- Et vous avec vos stupides énigmes vous croyez que vous ne me déranger pas ?

\- Tiens, en parlant d'énigmes, reprit un peu plus calmement le scientifique, vous n'avez pas résolu celle que je vous ai posée. Comme d'habitude, il ricana. La solution est pourtant évidente.

\- Ooooh vous..."

Avant même que l'une des personnes présentes dans la pièce ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait le criminel se jeta sur Edward. Et oui, il frappait une personne qui avait des lunettes. Pas très fair-play mais le binoclard l'avait bien cherché. Heureusement pour ce dernier les policiers avaient l'habitude de réagir rapidement et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils avaient séparé les deux hommes.

Oswald, hors de lui, se dégagea du policier et parti sans plus de cérémonies. Si il était resté il aurait sûrement réduit l'autre homme en bouillie. Il n'était pas très grand ni bien costaud mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, d'autant plus qu'on était à Gotham. Enfin il ne repartait pas complètement perdant car il avait réussi à voler quelque chose. Quelque chose qui mettrait le scientifique dans l'embarras. Rien qu'à l'imaginer il ne put retenir un large sourire. Sourire mauvais bien sûr. D'ailleurs il avait fait peur au petit garçon qui venait de s'acheter un beignet. Beignet qui avait fini par terre à cause de la tête de psychopathe du brun. Adieu beignet, puisses-tu reposer en paix.

Edward se releva difficilement, rejetant l'aide des policiers. Le contact ce n'était pas son truc. Une fois debout il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi tout était si flou ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il que des tâches de couleur autour de lui ? Quel était ce manque qu'il ressentait ? C'est comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de son corps... Oh non ! Le scientifique porta violemment sa main à son visage et constata à sa plus grand frayeur que ses lunettes avaient disparues.

"Non... Non, non, non..."

Il commença à paniquer et même à trembler. Il se laissa tomber au sol pour se mettre frénétiquement à la recherche de son bien perdu. La scène était vraiment drôle à voir. Enfin si on oubliait que l'homme était complètement désespéré. Harvey, avec son manque d'empathie, n'hésita pas à sourire de toutes ses dents et même à rigoler doucement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le calma de suite.

"Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas Ed ? T'as perdu quelque chose ?"

Le blond n'avait pas eu le temps de constater la disparition des lunettes, il s'était occupé d'éloigner le Pingouin du pauvre scientifique.

"Mes lunettes... J'ai perdu mes lunettes, j'en ai absolument besoin... sans elles je ne vois rien... que des tâches de couleurs..."

Il continuait à fouiller le sol, attrapant plus de poussière qu'autre chose. Enfin il pouvait s'estimer heureux, le laboratoire devait être là pièce la plus propre du commissariat.

"D'accord, je vais t'aider à les chercher. Elles ont dû tomber quand Oswald t'as sauté dessus."

À l'annonce de cette dernière phrase, le cerveau tordu d'Harvey -et sûrement le votre, bande de pervers- lui afficha une image qui était bien différente de la réalité. Image qui le dégoûta quelque peu. Il ne fantasmait ni sur la taupe ni sur le Pingouin. La zoophilie c'était pas vraiment son truc.

Pour une fois le cerveau d'Ed imagina la même chose. Et malgré toutes leurs disputes il trouvait le criminel particulièrement attirant. Alors lui ne fut pas dégoûté de cette image, bien au contraire. Et il rougit, inévitablement.

"Je ne les vois nul part Ed... Je pense qu'Oswald les à emportées.

\- Noooon !"

Le cri de désespoir du jeune homme toucha les policiers, oui même Harvey fut ému. Quatre secondes et demi mais il a quand même été ému. C'est déjà bien, faut pas trop en demander.

"T'inquiètes pas, il va te les rendre quand il se sera calmé, déclara calmement Jim, même si il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

\- Je ne crois pas inspecteur. Vous n'avez pas bien vu ce qu'il vient de se passer je pense...

-Je suis désolé Ed... Tu sais quoi, je vais l'appeler. Il acceptera bien de me rendre ce service."

Gratuitement j'espère, n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de penser. Non parce que lui laisser des vieux pour qu'il les fasse s'entre-tuer non merci. Il sortit son téléphone pendant que le scientifique s'étalait en remerciement. Cela sonna pendant de longues secondes puis Sa Majesté se décida à répondre.

"Oui ?

-Oswald, c'est moi. Aurais-tu, par hasard, emporté avec toi les lunettes d'Edward ?

-Ça se pourrait... Pourquoi ? le criminel avait un ton particulièrement taquin.

-Il en a vraiment besoin. Aurais-tu l'immense gentillesse de les lui rendre ?

-Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? Je tiens à dire qu'il s'est moqué de moi sans remords alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai gentil avec lui, son ton s'était refroidi et s'était fait tranchant.

-Il s'excuse, il ne voulait pas être méchant. Tu veux bien lui rendre ses lunettes maintenant ?

-Comme si c'était vrai. Je veux que ça soit lui qui me le dise, je veux l'entendre de sa bouche. Et je veux qu'il s'excuse en face de moi. Comme ça je pourrai voir si il mérite une punition ou non. Je l'attends."

Cet ordre froid mit fin à la conversation. Jim ne savait pas bien ce que le criminel voulait dire par punition, il se tourna vers le scientifique.

"Il veut que tu ailles t'excuser en face de lui."

L'expression d'Edward prouva bien qu'il était effrayé par le Pingouin. Ce qui était assez étrange car il n'avait fait que se disputer avec le criminel et apparemment lui avait dit des choses qui ne lui avait pas plus..

"Je... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée..."

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, tous le savait. Mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Celle qui ne fera pas empirer les choses, enfin si elle le pourrait mais c'était la chose la plus sûre à faire. A part quitter Gotham et partir loin, très loin.

"T'as pas le choix Eddie."

Harvey s''était mit à l'aise -pas comme vous le pensez bande de dépravés- il s'était assis et avait allongé ses jambes, les pieds reposant sur la table d'autopsie.

"Le Pingouin veut te voir donc tu ferai mieux d'y aller. T'es pas de taille."

Edward ne savait pas comment le prendre, le policier semblait presque inquiet pour lui, policier qui ne l'avait jamais traité correctement, qui l'avait toujours raillé et engueulé. D'ailleurs il se moquait de lui. Il ne le pensait pas capable de se défendre contre le Roi de Gotham. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il pourrait très bien lui faire du mal si il voulait. Mais il ne voulait pas. Déjà parce qu'il avait peur de Nygma, cette personnalité était trop dangereuse. Et puis Oswald l'intéressait. Il l'impressionnait. Il le connaissait, grâce aux médias et aux dossiers de la police. Il savait plus ou moins par où il était passé et ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait essayé d'être gentil mais le criminel l'avait traité comme tous les autres, comme un être insignifiant qui le gênait. Ce qui l'avait blessé d'autant plus qu'il avait une grande estime pour le brun. Nygma avait donc réussi à prendre le contrôle. Pas entièrement mais assez pour démarrer une dispute et blesser l'autre. Ce que le scientifique ne voulait pas faire car Oswald avait déjà assez souffert à son avis.

"Je... Je vais y aller..."

Il était obligé, il avait besoin de ses lunettes, sans elles tout ressemblait a un tableau abstrait et il n'était pas très fan du genre.

"On t'accompagne !

-On ?"

Harvey gratifia son partenaire d'un magnifique regard noir, plein d'incompréhension et de reproches que Jim ignora royalement, ce qui exaspéra encore plus l'autre policier.

"C'est assez dangereux... Je préfère venir puis... Oswald m'aime bien, je pourrai essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Mais surtout..."

Le blond fut coupé par un bruit de choc et de chute. Edward avait essayé de sortir seul du labo et s'était mangé un mur pour finir au sol. Ce qui, comme vous vous en doutez, déclencha un fou rire chez Harvey. Et cette fois ci c'est lui qui reçu un regard noir, de la part de Jim, et comme ce dernier, il l'ignora. Le gentil policier se précipita pour aller voir si Edward allait bien. Il ne semblait pas s'être blessé.

"Mais surtout Ed, tu n'y vois rien, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour ne pas te tuer, donc laisse nous t'accompagner."

Comme pour le 'on' le partenaire du blond fit une grimace au 'nous'.

"D'accord... Merci..."

Le scientifique ne voulait pas déranger les policiers mais leur présence le rassurait, enfin pas celle d'Harvey -lui il l'effrayait- mais bon, il y avait Jim.

Tous les trois se dirigèrent à la voiture d'Harvey. Edward passa à l'arrière. Le trajet fut rapide et silencieux, ce dernier s'était retenu de poser une quelconque énigmes connaissant déjà la réaction du plus âgé des policiers.

Il arrivèrent enfin au Manoir de Cobblepot. Un homme de main du Pingouin les attendait. Il les fit entrer dans la grande demeure puis les escorta jusqu'au salon.

Oswald était assis sur son trône faisant face aux nouveaux arrivants. Même avec la chaleur émanant des multiples bougies et de la cheminée Edward ne put retenir un frisson.

"Tiens vous n'avez pas réussi à venir tout seul, il vous a fallut une escorte."

Le ton glacial du criminel ne rassura pas le scientifique.

"Bien, maintenant vous pouvez y aller, je n'ai besoin que d'Edward.

-Non on va rester."

Jim n'était pas rassuré à l'idée d'abandonner le scientifique ici alors qu'Harvey ne demandait que ça.

"Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

-Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez pour cet homme ? cracha Oswald."

Cet élan de gentillesse envers le binoclard ne plaisait pas du tout au criminel.

"Parce que tu es en colère contre lui."

Le visage d'Oswald se durcit, pourquoi Jim s'occupait de cet être insignifiant ? Pourquoi il ne s'intéressait pas à lui ? Pourquoi il ne le protégeait pas quand il était en danger ? Il grogna pour exprimer son mécontentement, au lieu de frapper Ed. Ou Jim. Il reprit contenance et sourit au blond.

"Tres bien. Alors, mon cher Nygma..."

Le criminel se leva et s'avança doucement, tel un fauve s'approchant de sa proie, vers le scientifique.

"Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir vous faire...

Lui faire mal ? Il ne semblait pas très résistant...

-Oswald tu ne veux pas le laisser, il regrette...

-Non !"

Le brun jeta un regard mauvais au blond, il défendait encore l'autre. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Puis se rendit enfin compte de la présence d'Harvey. L'homme s'était assis à la table, observant le spectacle comme si il était au cinéma. D'ailleurs il avait demandé une bière au molosse qui était à côté de lui. Le Pingouin allait lui dire quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas envie de commencer une joute verbale avec cet imbécile. Il décida donc de revenir à Edward.

"Maintenant je vais m'occuper de vous, monsieur Nygma."

Le sourire carnassier du criminel n'eut aucun effet sur le scientifique, ce qui surpris le brun mais le pauvre homme ne voyait toujours rien sans ses lunettes.

"Oswald, rend lui ses lunettes et laisse le s'en aller.

-Tutut, il leva une main pour faire taire le blond, il m'a contrarié à plusieurs reprises, maintenant il faut qu'il paie."

Edward avait envie de fuir car il savait que ce qui allait lui arriver n'allait pas lui plaire.

"Oswald, s'il te plait. Il ne voulait pas, il s'en veut...

-Je suis désolé monsieur Cobblepot. Je...

-Taisez-vous ! Vous croyez que je vais vous pardonner aussi facilement ? Si j'avais pardonné à tous ces être stupides qui étaient venu s'excuser parce qu'ils m'avaient sous-estimé pensez-vous j'en serai là aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne vous sous-estime pas. Loin de là, je sais à quel point vous êtes dangereux et...

-Alors vous feriez mieux de me laisser tranquille et de ne plus me déranger."

Le brun s'était rapproché du malheureux, leurs visages étaient assez proches pour que le scientifique puissent voir la couleur des yeux de l'autre mais cela restait des tâches floues. Ce qui l'empêchait de lire l'expression présente sur le visage qu'il devinait malgré tout. Cette soudaine proximité l'effraya et il fit donc quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il percute quelque chose. Ce quelque chose se révéla être Butch qui était là pour l'empêcher de fuir.

"Vous êtes coincé ici mon cher."

Ed pouvait facilement deviner qu'Oswald affichait un grand sourire. Il était prit au piège. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre le Pingouin, il était bien plus puissant que lui. Il devait s'avouer vaincu. Jim s'apprêtait à venir à sa rescousse lorsqu'il se mit à parler.

"Je suis vraiment désolé qu'à chaque fois que nous nous croisons au poste cela ce termine en dispute, j'ai une très grande estime de vous. Je pensais que vous sauriez apprécier ma compagnie, que vous ne me verriez pas comme les autres mais je m'étais trompé et je l'ai mal prit. Je ne vous le reproche pas, je sais que je n'ai l'air que d'un moucheron inoffensif, mais je suis bien plus que ça. Vraiment. Enfin sachez que je suis vraiment désolé pour ma conduite et que je ne vous ennuierez plus, je vous le promet."

Il espérait aussi qu'il ne le punisse pas, mais c'était improbable. Aussi improbable qu'il n'avait pas rougit. Il n'était pas du genre à se confier, à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais foutu pour foutu, ça ne pourrait pas l'enfoncer encore plus.

Après cette déclaration tous les êtres présents dans cette pièce restèrent mués. Laissant le scientifique s'imaginer tous les pires scénarios qui pourraient arriver et il paniqua. Au bout de quelques secondes qui semblèrent durées une éternité une voix s'éleva.

"Très bien. Vous valez plus que ça ? Prouvez le, déclara Oswald.

-Que... Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est ce que vous venez de dire. En quoi n'êtes vous pas le malheureux moucheron que tout le monde pense que vous êtes ?

-Je..."

Edward rougit encore plus, il semblait briller dans la pièce. Il finit par baisser les yeux, il ne pourrait jamais avouer qu'il avait tué quelqu'un, qu'il avait fait disparaître le corps ni qui souffrait de schizophrénie et de dédoublement de la personnalité. Il avait perdu. Il allait se faire massacrer par les hommes du Pingouin et peut être,peut-être pourra-t-il récupérer ses lunettes...

"Oswald ça suffit maintenant."

Jim s'était rapproché d'eux, ses paroles avaient fait perdre son sourire au brun.

"Tu vas lui rendre ses lunettes et le laisser partir. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur lui ? Parce qu'il te répond ? Parce qu'il ne se laisse pas faire ? Ou parce qu'il te tiens tête alors que ce n'est qu'un "moucheron" ? Si je me souviens bien toi aussi tu n'étais qu'un subalterne au début. Tu ne faisais que tenir le parapluie de Fish."

Le blond en avait marre des caprices du criminel, il en avait marre de ses réactions disproportionnées. Il commençait à hausser le ton, ce qui ne plaisait pas au brun, bien qu'il savait que le policier avait raison.

C'était peut être ça qui le gênait, le scientifique était un peu comme lui avant, sous-estimé et moqué... C'était ce qui s'était dit au début mais maintenant il était puissant et respecté alors que cet Edward Nygma était toujours coincé dans son labo subissant les insultes des autres. Bon il avait quand même réussi à l'énerver -ce qui, en soi n'était pas très difficile- et surtout à lui tenir tête. Il aurait put lui faire plein de choses -rien de salaces bande de cochons- durant ses dernières disputes et encore plus ici, chez lui mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Il regarda l'homme terrifié en face de lui. Il tremblait et était rouge. Pourquoi ? Oswlad ne savait pas trop. Puis il vit des larmes dans ses yeux, avait-il peur ou était-ce seulement une conséquence dû au fait qu'il n'avait plus de lunettes ? Il faisait pitié.

"Très bien Monsieur Nygma. Butch..."

L'Homme de main amena une petite boîte qu'il remit à son patron. Ce dernier l'ouvrir et s'empara de la paire de lunettes qui étaient à l'intérieur pour la rendre à son propriétaire.

"Voilà vos lunettes, vous pouvez vous en aller mais vous avez intérêts à ne plus me déranger. La prochaine fois que viens au commissariat faites profile bas, donnez moi ce que je vous demande et tout ira bien.

-M... Merci, merci."

Le pauvre homme récupéra ses lunettes et apprécia de recouvrir la vue.

Harvey, qui avait redemandé encore trois bières était plus que content de quitter cette affreuse demeure. Il était simplement que le spectacle n'est pas était plus amusant... Il quitta sa place et gratifia leur hôte d'un simple geste de la tête comme 'au revoir'.

Jim était soulagé que ça se soit bien finit. Il sourit au criminel, content de pouvoir enfin partir.

"Merci Oswald. Bonne soirée.

-Non mon cher Jim, vous vous restez dîner ce soir.

-Pardon ?

-Pour vous faire pardonner d'avoir, une énième fois, prit parti _contr_ e moi. D'ailleurs si je n'ai pas punit votre cher scientifique c'est grâce, ou plutôt, à cause de vous. Donc ce soir vous restez avec moi."

Oswlad comptait bien obtenir quelque chose de cette journée et comme il n'avait pas put se venger de l'autre binoclard il se rabattrait sur le policier.

Harvey était sur le point de foncer à sa voiture mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Jim au psychopathe mégalo. Il le regarda, il affichait un air suppliant, il voulait vraiment s'en aller.

"Tu peux y aller Harvey, ça ira."

À peine avait-il dit les premiers mots de sa phrase que le policier avait quitté les lieux, suivit d'Edward, l'abandonnant au Pingouin.

Pingouin qui mourrai de jalousie depuis que le blond avait débarqué jouant le garde du corps pour l'autre.

"Alors comme ça on protège le pauvre petit Nygma ?

-Oswlad...

-J'ai bien compris que vous ne m'appréciez pas...

-Ce n'est pas..."

Oswlad sourit, un sourire que Jim ne sut pas comment interpréter.

"Mais ce soir je ferai en sorte que vous changiez d'avis."


End file.
